Desperation
by ligurl
Summary: It's just light humour with a touch of maturity. harryxmalfoy
1. the search

This is what happens when I get too bored of studying. .

_Where is that darn…?_

"HEY MALFOY!" the scrawny Gryffindor Second-Year Colin Creevey yelled as he walked down the hallway. "HARRY POTTER JUST LEFT THE…"

"_Silencio!_" Malfoy grabbed the boy and shoved him into a narrow corridor just by the entrance of the Great Hall. "If I ever hear you say that aloud again I'll…"

Malfoy stopped as something – or rather, somebody – caught his eye. _There he is!_ He turned away from Creevey and marched into the hall, barely able to suppress his excitement. He ignored the inquisitive stares from the Slytherin table and made his way over to Harry Potter.

"Potter… I…"

"Oh! Goodness, look at the time!" Harry got up with a start, spilling pumpkin juice from his goblet onto Malfoy's robes. "Oh, sorry about that. I have to be getting to History with Professor Binns. See you!" He rushed out of the hall, leaving Malfoy staring awkwardly at the empty table, dripping in pumpkin juice. _Rats! Not again._

_It'd been like this ever since Malfoy told Harry he loved him. It was just a week before, right after Quidditch practice. The atmosphere was phenomenal – a light drizzle and a sunset, with a rainbow painted right across the sky. The field was empty, with only Harry lagging behind the Gryffindor team. There could be no better time, Malfoy had thought to himself. He called out to Harry._

_"Hey Potter! I need to tell you something!"_

_"WHAT? Can't hear you!" Harry yelled back, turning around to stare at him. Malfoy's cheeks flushed pink._

_"I think I love you, Potter!"_

_"WHAT!"_

_"I said I think I love you!" Malfoy yelled louder refusing to come any closer._

_"Watch out! You're a bugger!" Malfoy heard Harry shout back, backing away from the field. Is he rejecting me so fast?_

_"What did you…?" And that's all Malfoy remembered after waking up in the Hospital Wing with a gigantic bump on his head._

_Upon visiting Malfoy, Harry confirmed that he had actually said 'Watch out for that bludger.'_

_"Such awful memories…" Malfoy muttered to himself as he plodded along to his place at the Slytherin table. He sat down between Crabbe and Goyle, and ate his breakfast in silence._

_"Hey, Malfoy, there's a letter here for you. It's red…" Goyle mumbled as he passed out the mail._

_"Oh, wait!" Pansy Parkinson glanced over the envelope, eyes widening. "It's a…"_

_"…howler," Malfoy spoke in realization. "Uh oh."_

_"DRACO MALFOY! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE DISGUSTED! PROPOSING TO HARRY POTTER – ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DO YOU KNOW THE WHOLE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS TALKING ABOUT THIS? I AM SO DISAPPOINTED! MY OWN SON! IN LOVE WITH HARRY PO…." Malfoy didn't hear the rest as he had already fled from the hall._

"Could my day get any worse?"Malfoy was in a foul mood as he sat in the girl's toilet where Moaning Myrtle lived.

"Well, I don't know. If you go out there, maybe it could be." Myrtle cooed as she flew around above his head.

"Shut up."

"Well, that's what I get for telling the truth!" She began to weep and shriek, bringing Malfoy's patience to its breaking point.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? I'M ALREADY HAVING A BAD DAY HERE AND NOW YOU GIVE ME A HEADACHE!"

Myrtle only shrieked louder and sprayed Malfoy with toilet water.

_"Now, I don't even have a place to hide," Malfoy grumbled, walking down the corridors soggy and thoroughly self-conscious. Perhaps I should just go to class – Harry'll be there!_

_He entered the History classroom, expecting to see Professor Binns too busy in his lecturing to notice him come in. But, alas, he was unlucky yet again._

_"And what do we have here? Mr Draco Malfoy – almost half and hour late for History class?"_

_"P…P…Professor Sn…Snape?" Malfoy gaped in disbelief._

_"Yes, I am your relief teacher after all, since Professor Binns has been away on a study trip. I am most disappointed, Mr Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin." Boos abound from the Slytherins._

_"Silence or it'll be 20!" The class regained its silent state as Malfoy found his way to his seat beside Crabbe._

_"Psst… Crabbe," Malfoy whispered as he noticed a certain someone missing from the class. "Where did Potter go?"_

_"He was upset that Professor Snape picked on Hermione, and walked out." Crabbe looked up amusedly at the look of bewilderment on Malfoy's face._

_"Eh? Where did he go?"_

_"Another ten points from Slytherin."_

_More boos. Malfoy felt like dying._

History was over and Transfiguration was next. Malfoy picked himself up and dragged his feet to the Transfiguration classroom, in hope to see Harry there.

"Harry, quick or we'll be late!" It was the first time Malfoy was actually thankful to hear Hermione's voice. He heard their footsteps and they hurried into the classroom.

"Oh, sorry Hermione. I have to see Professor Dumbledore. Tell me what we did in class later, okay?" He ran out of the room, and Malfoy's heart hit the floor.

"Today, we'll be turning objects into animals…" Professor Mc Gonagall went on as Malfoy stared out the window in misery.

Throughout the lesson, Malfoy had managed to turn a teacup into the shape of Harry's face, causing the students to bellow with laughter – especially the ones who had heard the howler.

Malfoy couldn't wait for lunch.

_Perfect opportunity. Harry was sitting under a tree, reading a book on Potions. Malfoy knew Harry was about to attempt the homework – he always does it just before class. Malfoy had already memorized the answer and was ready to help Harry, therefore causing Harry to burst into overwhelming emotion and give Malfoy a kiss on the cheek for being such an amazing person. At least, I hope it goes that way._

_"Er… Potter?"_

_"Oh, hi Malfoy!" To Malfoy's shock, Harry jumped up and started packing his books away. "Hey, thanks for reminding me! It's late! I was supposed to meet Ron at the library ten minutes ago to finish the Potions essay!"_

_No! Ron, his arch enemy! I can't let this happen!_

_"Oh, but Potter, I can teach you how to do it! I've already done it!"_

_"Really?" Harry paused for a while, and Malfoy knew it was his chance. He grabbed the book from Harry and sat down upon the grass, turning to page 138 with the full answers._

_"Here you go! I can explain it to you…"_

_"Wow! Thanks, Malfoy! Now Ron and I can copy this down and we'll be done!" He dog-eared the page, slammed the book shut and ran off leaving Malfoy staring at him go._

_"What's the matter, Malfoy? Your date blew you off?" Miles Bletchey, the Slytherin Keeper mocked him as he stood with the team by the fountain._

_With a reddened face, Malfoy realized the reality of the situation and fled back into the building embarrassedly._

"Canctus Siverio," Malfoy mumbled and pushed the painting aside into his common room. He trod upstairs to the dormitories, even though it was only 2 in the afternoon.

He knew nobody would be there, so he lay down on his bed, resting his head on the soft pillow. At that moment he felt so desperate and deprived – he needed something to satisfy him. Nobody comes up at this time, he thought as he slid his right hand under his robes and into his pants.

"Uhh…" he moaned softly, thinking about what it would be like if it were Harry doing it for him. "Oh… that's right… you're amazing, Harry… go on, don't stop…"

"Malfoy's wanking!" Montague yelled as he poked his head through the door. "And he's mumbling Harry Potter's name! Oh, this is hilarious!" He guffawed with laughter, which was followed by what sounded like a full common room of students. Malfoy ran out of the room and pushed his way through the common room out to the only means of escape – and he ran, and ran, and ran….

_"Ouch!" Harry yelled out, startled, as Malfoy crashed into him just outside the Potions class. "Where have you been? Professor Snape's given you detention for skipping his class…"_

_"Come with me, Harry." Malfoy took Harry's hand and dragged him into a small dark room. He turned on the light and gazed at Harry admiringly._

_"You never call me Harry." Harry put down his books, staring at Malfoy weirdly. "What's going on?"_

_"Please, Harry. I need you to help me."_

_"What's going on? Why me? Ask your friends!" He started for the door._

_"NO! Harry, don't leave!"_

_"What's wrong with you, Malfoy? Are you delirious or something?"_

_"I love you, Harry." Malfoy hugged Harry tightly, making Harry stiffen in shock._

_"Yeah, you really ARE delirious."_

_"Harry, please. Help me." Harry sighed and smiled at Malfoy._

_"How?"_

_"With… this." Malfoy pulled down his trousers, causing Harry to gasp._

_"You're gay, Malfoy."_

_"So I am."_

_"You expect me to… touch you?" Harry looked at him, not in disgust but actually surprise._

_"Well, I'd appreciate it if you did…" Malfoy said shyly, breathing heavily as he felt something stir inside him._

_"Well, I don't see why not." Harry kissed Malfoy on the lips, then began rubbing Malfoy in all the right places. He started slow, then gradually picked up the pace. Malfoy shivered in ecstasy as Harry held him firmly, moving him in a rhythmic pace that was almost hypnotic. Harry's doing it. He's doing it for me._

_Harry then began to rub even harder, causing Malfoy to moan uncontrollably. He felt so good, too good to be true. And then, it happened._

_Harry penetrated him. It happened so fast, and it hurt quite badly. Malfoy bit his lip as he felt Harry – hard and big – push right into him._

_"Ouch! It's tight, Harry!"_

_"What do you expect it to be then? Loose?" Harry chucked, then shoved in even deeper. Malfoy yelped. I never knew this hurt so much. Tears rolled down his cheeks but he was nonetheless still in euphoria._

_"Quick, we gotta be fast!"_

_"I'm… already…" Malfoy panted, trying to catch his breath. "Going to … come…"_

_"Come with me." Harry pushed in and out with such a force that Malfoy was nearly screaming in pain and fervour at the same time._

_"I'm already coming."_

_"Then wait! You've already waited all day," Harry reminded him, kissing him on the neck. True._

_"Harry," Malfoy wailed, "I'm coming!"_

_"Wait!"_

_"I can't, Harry! I can't."_

_"Oh, yes you can!" Harry pinched the tip of Malfoy's erect penis as Malfoy writhed around desperately._

_"NO! Harry, I'm bursting! I have to come!"_

_"Almost there."_

_"Harry! It's driving me insane! Harry!"_

_"Almost almost there."_

_"HARRY!" Malfoy looked at him, his face tear-stained._

_"Fine, let's come." No sooner had Harry let go that Malfoy ejaculated all over the floor, shouting out in pleasure. Then, Malfoy felt warm inside him. It really happened._

_"That was fun, Malfoy." Harry laughed as Malfoy who was leaning against the wall, his face flushed. "Let's do it again."_

_"Are you kidding? I'm pooped!" Malfoy dropped flat out on the floor, panting heavily._

_"No, I'm not kidding. Here you go!"_

_"Hey! Hey, don't touch me! No! I can't! Seriously! It hurts! No!" Malfoy struggled as Harry held him down, all ready for one more shot. "NOOOOO!"_

Professor Snape stood outside his Potions store room, grumbling to himself. It was a very bad day. Already, Harry Potter had argued with him twice in one day. Not to mention, his favourite student Draco Malfoy, had been acting up. There were actually rumours of Draco being in love with Potter. Such nonsense!

With a sigh, he opened the door of his Potions store room…


	2. dead end

Title: dead end

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the 1st chapter, but it applies for this whole fic! I do not own Harry Potter (tho I wish I did)

It was a bright, sunny day. Sunlight danced upon the rooftops of the houses and shops in Hogsmeade. The little town was bustling with people, including the Hogwarts students out on their routine excursion.

What was NOT bright and sunny was the look on Malfoy's face. His sleeves were rolled up and his pants tucked into the boots he wore. How he longed to drink Butterbeer with the one he loved, in a little sunny corner of the bar where they could just sit and talk for ages and ages.

"Quit daydreaming, Malfoy! Just because your ruddy father's some big shot, doesn't give you a reason to slack!" Hagrid thumped him on the head hard enough to make his nose smack against the handle of the mop he was holding.

"I'm getting to it!" he yelled angrily, rubbing his pink nose. He mopped the boy's bathroom miserably, cursing under his breath at the nauseating stench. He wondered what Harry was doing…

Harry put the floor brush away, heaving a heavy sigh of relief. He was done for the day – no more toilets to wash! He clocked out of the bathroom, then rushed back to the Gryffindor dormitory. Obviously, with his Marauder's Map and his Invisibility cloak, he wasn't going to stay in on a lovely day like that.

"'_Petrified pineapples'_," he muttered to the Fat Lady, then ran up the stairs to get a change of clothes. He stripped naked, knowing nobody would be around, then rummaged through his trunk for something to wear. Strangely enough, he felt like he needed something sexy – perhaps his encounter with Malfoy had increased his libido.

"What about this?" he said aloud, pulling out a very transparent white shirt. He slipped it on, carefully buttoning only one button – in the middle, so it didn't fall off. What to wear at the bottom, he wondered.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. One of his prized possessions, in fact. It was the delicate, dragon-hide pants that Sirius had passed over to him as his father's. He grinned as he slid into them bare-skinned. Then, under his Invisibility cloak with his map in hand, he ducked out into the hallway again.

"Oof!" Malfoy yelled as he was knocked over by air. He sat on the floor, too grumpy to be shocked. "Watch it, you stupid whatever!"

"You watch it yourself." The air spoke back to him, causing him to blink and stare bewilderedly. Then, something brushed past him, chuckling, and scurried down the corridor. Malfoy was panic-stricken.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH! There's a ghost!" he yelled and ran up and down the hallway.

"Right you are! I'm a ghost!" Peeves the poltergeist floated past, cackling away at Malfoy's questionable antics.

"Not you! There! Everywhere!" Malfoy yowled as something pulled at his ear.

"Come with me, Draco Malfoy…"

"EEAAAGGGHHH! It knows my name!" Malfoy freaked out, running down the closest flight of stairs to another corridor.

"Of course I do. I'm coming for you," the voice called out. Obviously, Harry was very surprised Malfoy didn't recognize his voice, but then again it was all too funny a chance to pass up.

"Nooooooooo!" Malfoy ran up a flight of stairs, then down another… and it went on. Up and down they went, in and out of rooms – through the toilets and the Great Hall. Harry was having great fun, and Malfoy great fright.

Then there it was – the dead end.

"You can't escape…"

"Noooo! Help me!" Malfoy crashed upon the carpet, cowering as the 'ghost' approached him. "Please… don't hurt me!"

"Hmm… maybe we can negotiate." Harry tried his best not to laugh at the expression of horror on Malfoy's face. He found it simply adorable.

"What… what do you want from me?"

"Tell me who you love."

"Er… er…." Malfoy stuttered, holding his hands upon his ashen cheeks.

"TELL ME!"

"OHH! Yes sir! Right away sir! Harry Potter, sir!"

"And why is this so?" Harry was glowering with pride, but kept him composure.

"Er… er…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"OHH! Yes sir! Right away sir! Er… you see." Malfoy paused for a while. "I've watched him over the years. How he's been popular, how he's been discriminated against. How he has so many things to think about, so many problems to face. But he's so strong."

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek. This guy had a heart.

"Is this why you love him?"

"Well, it's more because I like his ass."

Harry coughed, but covered it up with a sexy gnarl.

"Do you want to see his ass?"

"Hell yeah!" The fear in him seemed to have dissipated. "Where can I see it?"

"Right here." The cloak came off, and standing there was the man of Draco's fantasies – Harry Potter, in the flesh.

"Holy shit, Harry! How did you do tha-?" Harry's lips silenced Malfoy. They kissed passionately, as Harry pressed him to the floor. The Invisibility cloak covered them as their lips lay on each other with lips intertwined.

They whispered to each other softly, giggling like little children under the warm cloak. Harry told Malfoy about the cloak, and what it did. Malfoy sighed in contentment as he felt Harry's breath upon his skin, then they kissed again and again.

After some time, Malfoy realized that something was different about Harry. He sniffed – yup, smelt the same – and he touched Harry's face. His hand slid down, down, down…

"Harry!" Malfoy exclaimed, sitting up in surprise. "You're wearing leather pants!"

"Not leather," Harry said, pulling Malfoy back under the cloak. "Dragon hide. Wanna come inside?"

"Very funny." Malfoy blushed at the thought of getting into those pants – fabric upon Harry's flesh, drenched with Harry's sweat…

"I wasn't joking." The fly of Harry's pants flew open, unveiling the flesh Malfoy had so craved on seeing. He'd missed the 'visual' side of his fantasy while in the dark, stuffy potions closet.

He knew it was all too much for him.

Without a thought, he touched and grabbed Harry like never before. It was like euphoria to the brim – everything he wanted in front of him. Oh, Harry had even made him poetic! His eyes shone…

And without hesitation, they were both interlocked in an intercourse of lust. Harry laughed triumphantly as Malfoy sucked him dry. Malfoy, on the other hand, could not keep his eyes, hands and everything else off Harry. It was intense.

Then, Harry said the mother of all magic words.

"Malfoy, let's make love."

Thick and hard, he slid into Malfoy gently, moaning at the friction. Malfoy cried out, but he had already readied himself for it. It hurt less than the first time, but it still stung and he acknowledged the pain with sensual groans.

Harry sat on the floor, driving himself into Malfoy with wild fervour. He kissed Malfoy on the neck as they moved together rhythmically, his dragon hide pants brushing against Malfoy's firm ass.

"Shall we come, my love?"

"Wow," Malfoy said between breaths. "You called me 'my love'!"

"You have a problem with that?" Harry pushed into him faster, savouring the half-agonized-half-ecstatic expression Malfoy gave him.

"No… no… not at all…"

"Mmh."

"Harry."

"Yea?"

"Ouch! Sorry, Harry."

"What?"

"OUCH! Harry!"

"Do you want it any harder?"

"OWWWWW! NO! Harry! I just wanna tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Harry could feel himself climaxing, and he knew Malfoy was too.

"Harry, I love you."

They came, both groaning in mutual pleasure. It was a beautiful start of an actual, serious relationship. But they failed to notice something.

"Harry," Malfoy whispered as they lay beside each other on the carpet. "I think I hear someone coming."

"Oh, that must've been me."

"No, you fool, I mean somebody walking up the stairs. But it's okay, we have this so-called Invisibility cloak of yours, right?"

"Eh? What Invisibility cloak?"

The look of disbelief on Professor Snape's face as he reached the landing was pricesless.


End file.
